I Need You
by Mia02
Summary: Another so sweet it will rot your teeth short story about Kel and Dom guaranteed to make you smile and give you warm fuzzies. Dom confesses his love to Kel in a very public manner.


I Need You

By: Mia

I was driving to work and the song 'I Need You' by Leann Rimes came on and being the sappy romantic that I secretly am had to incorporate it into a story somehow. If you know the song then you will see how I stuck it in there. This ones kind of short and so sweet it will rot your teeth but hopefully you will like it. I think the grammar and punctuation should be better on this one. I think I was just in a hurry to get the last one out that I really didn't proof it very well. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

I own nothing, not the song or the characters.

The war with Scanra was over and peace had been negotiated. Midwinter brought a frenzy to the capital. It seemed as if every citizen was filled with a renewed sense of hope. The spirit of the holiday was filling the streets of Corus, bursting from the shop windows. During the last few hard years of war the Royal Family had abstained from lavish parties, instead choosing to supply their citizens with much needed relief. Now with the oppression of war fading into distant memory the monarchs wanted to show their gratitude. Each night of the Holiday season they would throw a party, celebrating the heroes of the war and remembering those they lost. The first night the Royals celebrated the civilians. The front courtyards of the palace were cleared of their usual items and replaced with food stalls, stages for entertainers, and game booths.

Similar, but smaller, setups could be found in the more open courtyards around the city. Even the lower city enjoyed its fare share of entertainment. The party flowed out into the streets and well into the night.

The second night found members of the Kings Own and Queens riders being celebrated in several of the larger ball rooms in the palace. The halls rang with their merriment and true to their fashion, the party got out of hand towards the end. The King wondering who he would call on to quiet the revelers, finally leaving it to their two married commanders.

The third and fourth night more subdued members of the Kings Army and Navy danced regally around the ball rooms. The light music and polite dancing of the ranking officers was a sharp contrast to the previous nights frivolities. It gave the monarchs a chance to rest up for the rest of the week.

If King Jonathan thought that the Riders and Own were a handful they were nothing compared to the Mages. People looking up from the lower city could see random colorful sparks of light shooting high into the sky from the castle courtyards. The next morning, only the bravest of the servants peered into the doors of the great hall, afraid of what they might find. It was rumored that among the oddities found was a family of green ducks swimming in a punch bowl, and a potted fern that sang a rather foul song whenever approached.

The healers, much like the Army and Navy were more demure, spending the evening sharing spells and potions with each other and frowning at the mess the Mages had made the night before.

All six nights were a culmination of the final night. The most anticipated party of the year on the longest night of the year. Servants were running around the palace delivering gifts and running last minute errands. Tonight the King and Queen, much to one persons dismay, were celebrating and honoring The Protector of the Small and the group of Knights and soldiers who followed her into Scanra.

Despite their initial best attempts, the story of Kel's adventure had spread like wild fire. It didn't help that she had also led two other successful campaigns against Maggurs army, even playing a major part in the last battle. She was a national hero and King Jonathan had no choice but to acknowledge her accomplishments. When the idea of a party in her honor was mentioned to her she flat out refused to attend, going so far as to threaten to boycott the entire holiday season and spend it holed away at Mindalen. She had only relented, and even then with much chagrin, if her entire rag tag team was honored as well.

The King and Queen relented and as she exited the room Jonathan couldn't help but comment to his wife. "God's help us she is getting more and more like Allana every day." The thought of two Allana's running around his kingdom was enough to make him squirm in his throne.

Kel had gone to the first two parties. The first she had spent with her friends roaming the city reveling in the sights and sounds. The second night she had worn a very simple gown and dined with Raoul and Buri. She danced a couple times with some of her friends in the Own but had left well before the exuberance had lost all control. She had been disappointed that Dom's squad had been called away just days before she arrived at the palace. Raoul assured her they would be there the final night.

As the night of the party arrived the largest ball room filled with nobility and military members. The members of Kel's rescue squad were given red sashes to wear so they were easily recognized and could be congratulated. Fanchee and Seafus had traveled from New Hope with Kel and Tobe as well as their convict soldiers, a squad of orphans, and Idrius Valestone. Besides Kel and Tobe, they were all now traversing the ball room mingling with the nobles and soldiers.

Dom's squad did indeed make it to the party, but just barely. As he snuck into the party from a side door he donned his sash and pushed back his still damp hair. Dom was standing with members of his squad, casually sipping from a fluted glass. Among his immediate group he was the most comfortable in these surroundings. Most of his squad hadn't been to many fancy parties, preferring a night at the tavern to this. They stood stiffly, feeling very out of place even more so with the red sash's standing them out of the crowd.

Dom watched as the King and Queen were announced. He applauded with the rest of the crowd as they glided down the stairs and onto their thrones. After they were settled the herald at the top of the stairs blew his horn for another announcement.

"Master Tobeis Boon of New Hope accompanied by Lady Knight Keladry of Mindalen, Protector of the Small."

The room exploded in a thunder of applause as first Tobe, then Kel, came through the blue curtain and started to descend the stairs. Tobe beamed in pride as Kel's hand rested gently on top of his arm. His face was a sharp contrast to Kel's which was her usual Yamani calm, although her cheeks held a bit of a blush.

She hadn't gone lavish with her dress. She barely had any cosmetics on, just some coal around her eyes, and a tint on her lips. Her hair was longer now, coming down past her shoulders and curled at the end. It shown brightly around her like a halo. In contrast too most court ladies her skin was tanned, setting off the cream lace on her gown nicely. The deep green velvet of the rest of her gown matched the green in her hazel eyes, which at the moment where bright with held back emotions.

Dom drank in the sight of her and his stomach clenched. It took him a moment to realize he had stopped breathing and when he did he couldn't seem to get enough breath into his lungs. Starting at the top of his head and working it's way down, a shiver ran through his body, washing over him. It felt like he had been punched in the chest and he wracked his brain trying to figure out what he was feeling. He was sure of one thing, whatever this feeling was, it terrified him.

The last years had seen their relationship change in many ways. They had spent many nights talking and enjoying each others friendly company. On one particular night, when they had both had a little to much to drink, they had kissed. Upon talking about it later, like adults, they both agreed that they quite enjoyed it. That there was nothing wrong with two people who had needs and didn't necessarily have the time for complicated relationships to enjoy each others company. It didn't happen often and they were very discreet about it, not wanting to complicate command situations. It was after one of those nights, when he had fallen asleep in Kel's bed and had woken up before her, that he realized he was lying to himself. He lay there, tracing patterns into Kel's naked shoulder and realized how content he felt. He found himself thinking about how he would give up anything to wake up like this every morning and to feel like he did when she was around every day. He no longer looked at love and commitment as harsh sentences he would one day have to relinquish himself too. Kel brought out the best in him. When she was around he wasn't throwing himself at the closest woman who would have him. He wasn't hiding from his feelings.

He didn't know if he had always had feelings for Kel or if they had grown slowly. He rationalized that all he needed was some time away from her and he would be fine. The following day he had been called away with his squad and third company and hadn't seen Kel since.

Now he looked back up at Kel as she was halfway down the stairs and it hit him.

Need.

She was his reason, she was his truth, she was everything he would ever need in his life. He needed Kel in his life like he had never needed anyone else before. She was the courage that ran through his veins, she was the one who rescued him from himself. Somehow, somewhere, she had become everything to him. He had to let her know.

She was at the bottom of the stairs now, and Tobe was leading her towards the King and Queen. They bowed and exchanged some pleasantries before moving on towards a group of Kel's friends and family.

Dom emptied the glass he was holding in one gulp and shoved it into Wolset's hand. Before he could even tell them to his legs were taking long strides into the crowd, shoving people out of his way. He ignored the protests and odd looks he left in his wake, his eyes and heart focused on only one thing.

The crowd thinned and he cleared the distance between himself and Kel quickly. All he could hear was his breath echoing in his head. Kel's back was facing him, she was laughing at something her eldest brother had said. Neal was facing him and Dom could see his mouth moving and see the worried look on his face but none of it registered to him.

Dom reached out and grabbed Kel's wrist, spinning her around to look at him before she could resist. Their eyes locked and suddenly the world came crashing back in on him. He heard her brothers protest and Neal call out his name, worried. Someone grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to pull him away. Kel shook her head.

"Kel I…" he couldn't continue, the words dried up in his throat. He growled in frustration. A smile twitched at the corner of Kel's lips. "I… I need…" Dom quickly put one hand behind her head and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was fierce and filled with fervency. Dom pulled back for air even though he didn't want to.

"Wow." Kel put her fingers to her lips in shock. The crowd around them, and most of the room at this point, were quiet.

"Kel, I need you. You make me a better man. I can't go back to the man I was before. Kel, I can't breathe without you. I don't want too. When I look at you I see everything that I need and everything I could ever want." Dom grabbed her hands up in his. His eyes searched hers desperately. "And, God's Kel, it terrifies me." His hands tightened on hers when she didn't say anything. She just looked up at him, her lips parted and her breath coming in small gasps. She didn't pull away. "Please Kel, if you don't feel even the slightest bit the same way just tell me and you never have to see me again." Kel didn't say anything still, her eyes flickered from his eyes once to his mouth.

"Just put the poor man out of his misery." Somebody called from the back of the crowd. People chuckled quietly but it seemed as if everyone was waiting for the Lady Knights answer.

Kel pulled her hand from Dom's and brought it up. Dom winced, expecting a slap to the face, instead her calloused hand rested gently on his cheek. She pulled his head down slightly and gave him a more gentle kiss. A spattering of applause came from the people around them and music started up again as the Queen, taking pity on Kel, tried to draw the attention away from them. Dom still only had eyes for Kel.

Kel kissed him on the cheek this time. "I guess we could give it a try." Her lips turned up in a full smile this time.


End file.
